


Reciprocity

by lennongirl



Series: "Memento" Arc [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan's turn to watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2005.

Hayden is pretty sure he enjoys Italy. Be it for the food, the wine, the culture (the buildings, how did they do it back then?) or the general stereotypical Dolce Vita, he adores the weather and the people, the smell and the indescribable sounds of the night he listens to after a long day’s work. But there are moments he forgets all these wonderful things. There is something, Hayden doesn’t know what, that fucks with his breathing sometimes, something that creeps in his nose and makes him sneeze for minutes. There are days when Mischa has one sissy fit after the other. And damn those paparazzi that are _everywhere_ and catch him walking, relaxing, smoking, whateverthefuck, they are there. 

Hayden has a short list of things he does to cheer himself up whenever necessary. Getting stoned is always a good idea, but that would require him being somewhere outside (smoking weed in his trailer or room is totally out of the question, not here, not in Italy, not with all these friendly but slightly weird people around him; this isn’t Australia with some crazy in a good way co-star), but outside equals Paparazzi, and Hayden already fucked up once. Well, almost. Going out, be it to have a few or just wander around in town and admire the places, bears the same problems. Furthermore, there’d be tourists taking his pictures, teenage girls screaming his name and older ones asking for his signature – for their younger siblings, _of course_ , because there seems to be an age limit when it comes to liking Hayden. He loves the attention and is grateful; however, there are moments when it just gets too much and Hayden closes his eyes and screams “Fuck you, Anakin!” without ever actually saying it.

The only time Hayden is relatively safe is when he’s in his room, trapped but secure. He can always relax or watch a movie or read a book or something when he’s on his own, sure. And Hayden knows it’s kinda pathetic, but the first thing he usually does when he gets (or flees) home is having a good old fashioned wank. Wanking has quickly secured the Number One spot on Hayden’s _things-to-do-when-in-a-shitty-mood_ -list. Only, it’s also what he prefers doing when he’s not in a shitty mood.

_Pathetic, Christensen, pathetic. Jerking off at least three times a day is your idea of enjoying Italy._

It’s all Ewan’s fault, of course. Okay, so maybe Hayden had been jerking off to Ewan long before they started their whatever it was-thingie, but in the end, it was Ewan who made him enjoy it even more than before. It was Ewan, two days after that fateful night when Hayden walked in on him. It’s been a long time, but Hayden still remembers it as if it were yesterday. Which only sounds reasonable, considering he replays the scene in his head multiple times a day.

 

*****

 

Two days had passed since the night of the incident that had changed everything. Well, at least for Hayden. Ewan seemed to be pretty casual about it and didn’t give Hayden any hints, so neither of them mentioned anything about their encounter. Hayden, however, was desperate to know if it had been a one shot or if there was more. He certainly wanted more, needed more, only he wasn’t sure how to tackle the issue. “Hey Ewan, remember, I licked your come off your body the other night, wanna do it again?” sounded somewhat off. 

Finally, after almost 48 hours, Ewan rescued Hayden from his state of brooding and pacing. “You busy tonight?” was what he asked, and when Hayden told him he had no plans, Ewan gave him time and place and that was that. And Hayden felt like slapping himself. So simple. 

Hours later, Hayden was sitting in the middle of Ewan’s couch, sipping on a beer, unsure of how to position himself. The goal was to look seductive but not too slutty.

“Getting comfy?” Ewan asked as he walked over, looking down on Hayden, who shifted once again.

“I’m trying,” he answered and eventually chose to half sit, half lie on his side, a somewhat reclining and inviting position at the same time. At least that was what he hoped it looked like.

“Good,” Ewan sighed as he sat down on a spot Hayden had not expected him to; in fact Hayden was now sitting with his back turned to Ewan and that just messed with all of his prior attempts of finding the perfect seating arrangement.

Hayden looked over his shoulder and gave Ewan a questioning look before he made a move. He didn’t get very far.

“No. Stay like this,” Ewan said.

Hayden shrugged. “Why? You wanna give me a massage?”

“Not quite.”

Hayden raised an eyebrow, not that Ewan could see it, but really, what was this about? Hayden had come to Ewan’s place with high hopes of getting laid, instead all he’d gotten so far was a not cold enough beer, a badly rolled joint and way too much information about Ewan’s skin condition (“you have no idea how lucky you are, Hayden, being blessed with such fine pores. See, when I was your age…”). Thanks, but no thanks. Hayden wasn’t interested in Ewan’s teenage pimples; right in this moment all he was interested in was Ewan’s cock and how to access it. Only, he once again found himself unable to switch topic. Getting from discussing acne problems to blowjob techniques wasn’t that easy.

“Lean back,” were the words that made Hayden forget all his worries, and he willingly accepted Ewan’s invitation, put his bottle onto the table and leaned back until his back rested on Ewan’s chest. Whatever the other man had in mind, this was a huge step forward, Hayden thought, and he’d just run with the flow. He shifted some more, not that it was necessary, he just wanted to wiggle his ass a bit against Ewan’s crotch, not to leave any doubts about his intentions.

Ewan chuckled behind him. “Are you trying to tease me? Like the other night?”

“I didn’t…”

“Sure you did. But I can’t blame you. ‘S okay.”

“Why McGregor, aren’t you a saint.”

“Just feeling generous. But now it’s your turn to share.”

“Hm?” Hayden had no idea what was to come. One moment he was lying peacefully against Ewan’s back, thinking that maybe this night wasn’t so bad after all, fucking or not, and in the next moment, he heard Ewan’s whisper close to his ear, the words making it clear that Ewan had no trouble switching topics within the blink of an eye.

“Payback time, Hayden. Tonight, you’ll perform for me.”

“Huh? Perform? What?” Ewan couldn’t mean what Hayden thought he was meaning. Could he?

“You know what I mean. I gave you a show, now it’s your turn.”

Hayden decided that this deserved at least an attempt of him sounding annoyed or appalled by the idea alone. What were they, a couple of twelve year old boys doing some sort of circle jerk?

“What are we, a couple of twelve year old…”

“I want to watch you.” And it was the timbre in Ewan’s voice, the right mix of commanding and wanting with a bit of lust and anticipation that went straight to Hayden’s groin and made him forget a word like modesty even existed. 

“Open your trousers,” Ewan went on. “Let me see you.”

Hayden did as told and began fumbling with his buttons. Why was he wearing those jeans today and not some others with a neat zipper? No, he’d chosen these because they shaped his ass just perfectly and ah, there, finally all buttons were undone.

“Push them down to your knees.” Ewan’s still commanding tone, so unusual yet arousing made Hayden hard and the task of pushing his trousers further down not an easy one. But he managed. Not only that, he got rid of his underwear, too (jockey shorts, tight fit, Hayden hadn’t come unprepared).

“What a thing of beauty,” Ewan commented when Hayden’s cock sprang free, and Hayden could almost feel him smirking behind his back. But he was way past the point of caring. Instead, he reached down and closed his hand around his erection, not moving it yet, just touching and feeling and _oh yes, this is going to be good_.

“Yes,” Ewan’s voice had changed to timbre again. “Now show me. Show me.”

Hayden gave his cock a first tentative tug, slow and lazy, slowly picking up speed when he felt Ewan’s hands close around his wrists, not guiding him but almost, more like participating from afar. Ewan’s breathing had changed; Hayden could feel it by the movements of Ewan’s ribcage, the ups and downs were much more prominent now. Hayden leaned back and turned his head as far as he could. Ewan’s gaze shifted from the action in Hayden’s groin to his eyes, and Hayden turned even more, closer towards Ewan, desperate for more, because.

He started fisting his cock even faster when Ewan’s lips crushed down on his own, but Ewan didn’t bother kissing him, no, he started fucking his mouth with his tongue right away. Oh God. 

“Tell me,” Ewan said when the attack on Hayden’s mouth had stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

“What?” Hayden slowed down again, just a bit, he wanted it to last this time.

“What you think about. Who you think about. While you wank.”

“You.”

“Tell me.”

His neck began to get stiff, so Hayden turned into his former position. Besides, he needed a moment to process what Ewan was asking him to and whether he was ready to share it yet.

“Hayden.” Damn, that voice. How could he ever resist? “Close your eyes. Tell me what you see.”

That should work. Hayden let his head fall back onto Ewan’s chest, inhaled and closed his eyes.

“You… are kneeling over me. We… you kiss me.”

“Where?”

“On my… you suck my nipples.”

Ewan’s right hand left Hayden’s wrist and sneaked under his shirt, wandering all way up his body until it found Hayden’s left nipple. Ewan’s fingers teased it by rubbing across it a few times, causing an immediate reaction. 

“This one?”

“Yes.”

“Then?”

“You suck it… harder. You use your teeth.”

Ewan twisted the nub between thumb and index and Hayden moaned. But he wasn’t the only one turned on; Hayden could clearly feel Ewan’s hard cock pressing against his ass, and Hayden pressed back against it. 

“Ah,” Ewan welcomed the friction. “Go on.”

Hayden wasn’t sure whether Ewan was referring to his ass against cock-rubbing or to him talking dirty, so he went for both.

“You then… you move on to my dick. You swallow it.”

“How much?”

“All of it.”

“Do you like it?”

“God, yes.” And that was the moment Hayden lost his inner fight of being patient. He picked up the pace again, stroking his cock urgently, violently almost. He’d done his share of jerking off in the past, but he’d never had help like this. He had no idea how much longer he’d be able to cope with it all.

“Do you come in my mouth?”

“Yes. Yes. I come in your mouth… and you… swallow it all.”

And Ewan let out a moan. All of a sudden, Ewan shifted and his right hand left Hayden. Hayden could only guess what Ewan was up to (opening his pants, quickly, somehow squeezing a hand in between his groin and Hayden’s ass and grabbing his own cock was the most plausible guess). There was no chance Hayden would move or turn or look or do anything else than just lie there and jerk off to Ewan’s voice, to Ewan in his fantasy, to Ewan gasping behind him once he found what he’d been looking for.

“Is there more?”

“Yes.”

“Go on.”

Hayden swallowed. He was so close.

“You turn me around. And pull me up on… all fours.” 

“Oh yes.”

“You fuck me. Hard. Oh god.”

“Hard, Hayden. I’d fuck you so hard. And I will.”

“Yes!” Hayden came with a cry that surely would’ve embarrassed him in another time and place, but not there, not with Ewan, not while he shuddered and opened his eyes to see the come spurting out of his cock, landing on his stomach, his hands, the couch. Ewan rocked behind him, his teeth digging into Hayden’s shoulder when he came too, moans stifled by Hayden’s shirt and skin that would be bruised for days. Not that Hayden really cared.

And then, Ewan’s hand was close to his face, and Hayden eagerly grabbed it, brought it to his mouth and licked it clean, because wasn’t this some kind of second reward for him? He hungrily lapped all the come from Ewan’s hand, maybe even smacked a bit while doing so. As soon as he was done, Ewan turned his head and kissed him, and it was like the other night, and when Ewan moaned into his mouth again, Hayden knew this thing was far from over.

“So basically, you think I’m a slut?” Ewan asked a bit later.

“I’d say we both are.”

Ewan snorted. “That a promise?”

“Depends. I’ll keep mine if you’ll keep yours.”

“You just got yourself a deal, mate.”

 

*****

 

It’s strange, Hayden sometimes thinks when he’s lying on his bed, half erect cock in hand, just about to get started for real. He has so many memories of Ewan and him to choose from, so many fantasies acted out and turned into reality. However, the memory of Ewan watching him is still his favourite wanking scenario. And every time he gets down to business, he not only does so to pleasure himself, but the both of them. He still performs for Ewan every single time. And in case Ewan’s not with him, like now, Hayden can always call him afterwards and tell him all about it. 

~END~


End file.
